


Tied

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Trick or Treat: Treat, Truth, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Steve and Diana are holed up in a barn close to the front for the night.  How are they going to pass the time?





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



The room was dark, except for the glow of the rope. 

She held one end of it, wrapped around her hand, held up so that the glow illuminating the smile on her face.  The rope was draped over one of the rafters of the barn they were staying in tonight, and the other end of it was binding his wrists together above his head. 

It was warm against his skin.

The rest of the barn was cold. 

They were held up; the Etente was preparing an offensive while the Germans were hunkering down. Both were wired; they'd be in the trenches tomorrow--he'd be in the trenches and she'd be charging across No Man's Land. She floated the idea; maybe a little sparring would tire them out. It sounded fine to him. Her disrobing, everything but her bracers and tiara, was a surprise, although she looked at him like he was the crazy one. Ancient Greek athletes competed nude in the original Olympic Games, after all.  Well, if the Princess thought it was a plan... he tossed off his coat.

He vaguely recalled hearing of an athlete in Ancient Greece who wrestled his foe for hours, until he finally had enough and submitted—he was too weary to have realized his opponent had just died from the fight. So a dead man became a conquering champion.  Diana took it comparatively easier on him.  The only real blow he took was too his pride, and it wasn’t like he actually thought he had a chance going into the match.  The third time she managed to pin him to the dirt in a matter of seconds, she tied his wrists together, tossed the rope over the beam, and used it to pull him to his feet.  He replayed it in his head a few times, and he still couldn’t figure out how anyone could move as fast as she did. 

Then again, the ‘how’ of how she ended tying him up nude in a barn was a lot less important than the smile on her face as she held the rope.

She wanted to play a little game, her right as victor of their contest that was not a contest at all.  The lasso would compel him to tell the truth, and would hurt if he lied. He asked if it was like truth or dare, except the dare was always just pain. She nodded, picking up enough from the title of the game to know he was accurate.  Her first question was whether he wanted to play it as well.  Considering she’d gotten him naked in a barn and trussed up, the answer was an obvious yes.

She let him ask.  Had she ever done something like this before?  The answer was not exactly like this situation, but yes.  Considering that she had literally just was introduced to actual menfolk weeks ago…

She asked if the thought of that, her doing this with another Amazon, intrigued him.  No, it was just idle curiousity.  He gritted his teeth as pain shot down his arms and into his spine.  The lasso relented when he said that yes, maybe he did find the thought ‘intriguing’.

He asked her something about the rope, he thought, he was a little out of it from the lasso.  Didn’t even pay attention to her answer, he was too busy looking at her.

She ran her free hand along his face and asked her what he was staring at.  He started with her eyes, then quickly cycled down to her breasts and hips and back to her eyes and really that was true she was just all around the most strikingly beautiful women he’d ever met.  The truth didn’t hurt. 

She cut him off before he could ask a question.  Did she arouse him?  Considering he was at full-mast since before she had tied him up for this interrogation… he decided to be a smart aleck and say no.  The look of flustered surprise that crossed her face before a bolt of pan ran down both arms was worth it.  Probably.  The feeling wasn’t all bad one you got jolted by it a few dozen times.

Why’d he do that?  He wanted to see how she'd react.  No shock.

When he finally got another chance to speak, he asked what exactly her plans for tonight were.  She responded by unwinding the rope from her hand and letting it go.  He quickly pulled the slck down from the rafters, letting it fall to his feet, until she picked it back up and gave a tug, sending him careening forward.

She looped the rope around his neck, not enough to cut off air, but enough that when she gave a pull, he was dragged forward headfirst against her.  She held the back of his head, pressing him against neck.  He kissed and licked at her collarbone, noticing that she was starting to breathe harder.  She directed him down, and he nipped and sucked at her breasts, then further down.

His bare knees met the cold ground.  Pulling the lasso taut, she held him right against her slit.  She was practically dripping already.  When he directed his eyes up, he could she her eyes closed, jaw clenched as he went to work with his tongue.  She began rocking back and forth as he ran along her slit, ending his ministrations with a kiss to her clit.

He noticed her knees shake.

She eventually pushed him down, forcing him on his back. Positioning herself by his head she lowered herself, dropping down to her knees while straddling him, pressing herself against him. He licked and groaned when a powerful hand wrapped around his cock, thumb running across the head.  While he moved his tongue back and forth, side to side, she she uttered words of encouragement in English and in Greek.  They were the most beautiful sounds he could recall hearing, as she gripped him tighter—painfully tight—with her legs and hand and groaned and arched her back, moaning ecstatically. 

She pushed off of him, standing back up.  When he tried to sit up, she planted a foot on his chest like a huntress with animal.  She asked him to tell her what he wanted.

She got the truth.

With no further ceremony, she knelt, straddling him.  Something warm and wet found the tip of his dick and rubbed against it while powerful hands held his shoulders down.  He waited for her to lower herself down. 

And he waited.

All he got was a gentle, back and forth motion.  Enough to be insanely enticing, but not nearly enough.  He bucked his hips up, and she lifted herself out of the way.  The flash of her smile in the golden glow of the lasso was unbearable.

“Please.”

At that she lowered herself down all the way.  She gasped as she was stretched to accommodate him, holding still with him all the way inside for a moment.  That moment past, and she raised herself up and lowered herself down again, and again, and again.  She was incredible.

Steve reached up with his bound hands, one hand cupping her chin and guiding, not pulling because he couldn’t pull her, her down.  Black hair dangled down, blocking the light from her lasso as she leaned against him, pressing her lips to his.

He began bucking again, matching the rhythm she had found.  He dug his heels into the straw-covered ground, moaning and grumbling inarticulately against Diana’s mouth.  Hands that could punch through metal plate pushed his shoulders to the ground while an impossibly strong body rode him until the point he couldn’t hold back anymore and beyond.

Next thing he knew he was lying on his side.  Diana was facing him, a serene expression on her face.  There was slack enough in his binds to stroke her face and pull her a little closer before he fell asleep too.  They laid their until morning, a tangle of limbs and rope.

**Author's Note:**

> The requestor said there wasn't nearly enough bondage in the DCEU branch of the fandom; hopefully this was an enjoyable contribution to the body of work.


End file.
